twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wishing Star
Quick Info A unicorn mare who's hyperactive rambunctiousness never fails to ligten the mood of those around her. Prone to creating new personas when she's bored. Brother to Ninja Star . Cutie Mark A black Shooting star, representing her ability to use read what those around her want more than anything Appearence Her coat is a dark, almost royal blue color. Her Mane is naturally curly, and is Teal and pale yellow in color. She shares the same ragamuffin tail stlye that the rest of her family has, and normally keeps it relatively in line. She rarely doesn't have her eyeglasses on, though she doesn't actually require them for sight, and instead only wears them "because they look AWESOME on me!" She can always be found with a gleam in her eye and a grin on her face. Bio Wishing Star was born June 18, 1996. She originally came from Fillydelphia, but recently went to ponyville to live with her brother. Early life Wishing was born to a relatively wealthy family in Fillydelphia. At the age of 14 she became aware of her affinity for magic, and specifically her ability to get a feel for what those around her are looking for. She earned her cutie mark when she gave everypony in town exactly what they wanted for their birthdays. Her ability to determine the wishes of others first manifested as a continuous ability. Hearing and seeing voices and pictures in her head was driving her slowly insane, so she remained in her room for a few months to learn to control her ability, emerging as chipper as before the ability manifested. Since then, she has always used her powers for good. She usually seeks out upset ponies and finds them exactly what they want to cheer them up. Personality Chipper, outgoing, and just about everything her brother isn't. She will actively seek out ponies in need and find them something to cheer them up. She enjoys playing games, and tries to make a game out of everything she can. She loves her brother more than anypony else in the world, but she gives him a fair share of grief. Magical Abilities While her main magical ability is to find other ponies' wishes, she also specializes in small to medium sized prestidigitation. She is always eager to learn new magics, but they often take her a while because of her rambunctious and hyperactive personality. Known Personas Wishandra - Singer and Dancer. Wears a top hat, black skirt, and carries a cane that she's very attached to. Common Time and Treble Drummer become her band, and Jack Hearts becomes her manager. Wishiana Jones - "World Famous" adventurer and explorer. Often speaks in one liners. Wears a Stetson, brown skirt, and offwhite dress shirt. Carries a whip that she uses to swing around town. Common Time becomes her Short Round. The Wish - Mob boss. Wears a pinstripe suit, and dark circular glasses. Has a super pie cannon that she uses for mob hits and defending her brothers and sisters in arms. Speaks with an old timey mobster accent. Common Time becomes her 2nd in command, the others become low level gang members. Sailor Wish - Superhero persona. Flies (with magic) more than she walks. Has a tendancy to speak in puns. Common Time becomes her sidekick, Chibi Sailor Wish. Wishlock Holmes, P.I. - Investigative mare who speaks in gritty, real-time monolougue. Common Time becomes her Watson, Jack Hearts becomes her Moriarty. Wishtiangela von Starrington - Friends Ninja Star - her brother Bolt McRunfast - friend Jason Voorhooves - friend Quick Draw - friend Snapshot Frame - acquaintence Ocean Mirror - acquaintence Twibot Sparker - acquaintence Myriad - Frenemy Groupies Common Time Jack Hearts Treble Drummer Caboose OP Likes and Dislikes LIKES *Cheering ponies up *Games *Entertaining Children with her spells *Music DISLIKES *Fighting *Insects *Sadness *Excessive periods of quiet OOC/Player Notes I am online MTWTF from around 4pm to 12am, though this changes often. Weekends, don't expect to hear from me until around 5. I am the same player as @mlp_ninjastar, so we will often do stuff together. Cheers! Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Pegapals